With a touch screen device, there is a functionality to zoom selected, partial content. In this case, zooming of partial content refers to zooming of a text portion, an image portion, a map section, etc. When there is zooming of selected, partial content, some of the unselected content may be covered by the selected, zoomed content. For example, a newspaper article may show an image next to text. If a user zooms in on the image, the image is enlarged and covers some of the text.